


Safe and Sound

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everything Is Alright, Gen, I just like writing creepy things, Possessive Behavior, don't put your mind in that gutter, everyone is platonic though, i might be lying, idk man, manpulation, might, might be a twoshot later, mind control used, really - Freeform, sort of a oneshot after reading a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Everything was perfect, just perfect. He was happy, here and now. Nothing could hurt him, nothing would hurt him. Held in comfort and in happiness.It was better than the real world, where everything moved so fast that it stole you away. In this world, nothing would hurt them, not anymore.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadiseShards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseShards/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Keep You Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907907) by [ParadiseShards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseShards/pseuds/ParadiseShards). 



> So I loved Para's story I'll Keep You Safe, and had to do a one-shot on it. Would have put this with my SBI things, but given a lot of people liked the story, I decided to do my own take on the ending. 
> 
> Keep in mind, this will be very bittersweet, I'm sorry.

Gentle fingers ran through his hair as a soft voice hummed behind him along with the soft strings of a guitar. Weaving the long, blond locks together to create an intricate braid. His own fingers ran through the soft feathers of ashy wings, mesmerized by the diamond pattern at the end of them. 

It was warm, sitting on the wooden floor with the worn carpet under his legs. The crackle of the fire behind the grates, casting a soft glow on the walls of pictures. Outside the frosted windows the snow fell, the long shadows of the evening sun made it sparkle. 

Today had been fun, playing with his brothers out in the snow. Brought inside to the warmth of the cabin, and taking a warm bath. The wind howled outside as Tommy shifted closer to Phil, his dad. The wings folded closer to him, comforting and chasing away the fears. He smiled as Phil picked him up and hugged him close, looking over to see Wilbur playing a few more notes.  
Their hypnotic melody being the only musical sound over the softer noise of a house. Techno was reading on the armchair, looking half-interested, half bored with what he was looking at. 

Taking in the scent of earth and wind from his dad, Tommy smiled faintly. He was home, he was safe. That was something his mind always told him, he was safe. Nothing would ever hurt him again, and latching onto the feeling was the only thing that mattered.   
His dad kissed his forehead and smiled at him, soft blue eyes filled with love. Tommy found himself smiling back, he leaned again on his dad's chest. Listening to him hum again, a careful motion of rocking back and forth. 

He closed his eyes, and just listened to it, he felt sleepy most of the energy has left him from playing today. Yawning he buried his face into his dad's shirt and heard him chuckle.   
"Sleep well my little chick." 

Tommy felt himself drifting again, just drifting. He never dreamed, not really, but sometimes he did have nightmares. People would call his name, but this happened even when he was awake.

_"Tommy!"_

It'd call to random points of the house, the voice always sounded family. And yet when he'd go to the location, nothing was there. At least, no one was there. Something was there, a crack in the wall that always grew bigger as he went to it.

He would frown at it each time but tried to ignore it as his brothers would always call him back. Yet one day, he noted the crack was the size of his arm. He knew because he got close to measure it.   
However, when he leaned in to do so, he heard whispering. Tommy frowned and leaned closer to listen to it. The voices were distorted and echoey, but he could make them out.

_"Still nothing, he doesn't respond at all."_   
_"I thought you said if we tore him away from Phil, he'd wake up."_   
_"it's not that simple Techno, he's been under the influence for so long, it's doubtful he even knows anymore."_

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder as he jumped and turned to look. Phil was looking at him, concern on his face, "Tommy you scared me, why are you back here?" he asked him.  
Frowning at his dad he looked back at the crack in the wall as Phil tsked a bit, "Well that could be a hazard if it means the foundation is bad." he said picking up Tommy. "I'll take care of it later on today," he said, dad normally talked to himself like this, but Tommy merely nodded.

But, he was still curious about it, could the voices hear him as he could them? Why were they talking about big brother Techie? He watched dad carry him away from the wall in the backroom, and back to the warmth of the main home.  
That backroom was always so cold, it had a negative feeling to it. Tommy related it to after he had his nightmares. An ache in his chest, pain that would linger until his dad and brothers held him. 

The day went on, as Tommy was outside again, enjoying the freshly fallen snow. But as he played, he saw something move through the trees. Darting fast, he moved to look and saw a spot of green in the distance.

 _"Tommy!"_ he heard again, _"You gotta wake up."_ it distorted at that end a little.   
_"Why won't you let him wake up!"_ he heard as he moved to it, his vision crackled and changed sometimes. The snow would be replaced with wooden flooring and a large bed.

He moved closer, despite the headache it gave him, _"Theseus please, I need you here."_ it sounded like Techno, fading in and out.   
_"He already has you."_ the voice of that one crackled, sounding familiar yet not. _"He's happy."_

Reaching out with his fingers, he went to grip the green looking thing. His fingers touched the fabric and then it got worse.

 _"Let me make you happy too."_ the male voice said again. 

It crackled as Tommy held his head, changing the world, _"Philza let him go! We didn't bring you here to do this!"_

_"Please you have to let Tommy wake up!"_

They were screaming, yelling, why? why? WHY!? He was on a bed, in a bedroom, his dad had his arms around Techno. The other struggling to get loose, but his dad held strong and fast.   
It was gripping his mind, he had to get free, why were the strings so tight? They pulled him back, back to the cold, to the snow. His blue eyes met the frantic, crazed, and scared ones of Phil's. 

Then it faded, the headache was gone, he could hear yelling. Wilbur was over him, "Tommy? Are you okay?" his brother asked picking him up. 

He blinked a few times, how did he end up on the ground. Where was the snow? Why were the leaves green? he was helped up and looked around, "But.. it was... winter." he said.  
Wilbur frowned, "how hard did you hit your head?" he sounded worried, "Come on, let's go let dad look at you Toms." he said taking Tommy's hand as he pulled him back to the cabin. 

Away from the voices, it was just a nightmare, he just hit his head. He was safe, he had to remember that, safe and happy. Gripping Wilbur's hand, Tommy followed his home. Big brother was at the table with Phil, both of them seemingly having a staring contest.

"You're happy, you're safe, you're home." He could hear his dad say to Techno.

The other was staring with a blank yet mouth gapped expression. Soft, his mouth moved and repeated the words back. "I'm happy, I'm safe, I'm home." 

Phil then looked away and looked worried, "Tommy? What happened to you. Notch, you have a nasty cut on your head." with that he got up and got the first aid.  
Looking at Techno, the other had blinked a few times then smiled at Tommy. "Hey Theseus, you doing alright?"

With a nod as Phil treated his forehead he smiled, yeah, Tommy decided, he was doing just fine. 


End file.
